Another World
by Fang's Insanity
Summary: One day, Marco heads off on a mission with Hekapoo leaving Star alone in her room. Overcome with boredom, she wonders what she should do. Just when she thinks it couldn't get any worse, Hekapoo returns with grave news. Marco has gone into an unknown portal, and may never return. It's up to Star to find him. *Contains slight violence*
1. Chapter 1

Star sat there in her room feeling so bored. For one, Tom was off doing whatever demons do when they are not with their girlfriends. And her squire, Marco Diaz, was off doing some mission with Hekapoo. Star had thought that Marco's days with Hekapoo were over, but Hekapoo had changed her mind and decided her and Marco could work together again. So, Star was sitting there bored to death.

Star groaned "Ugh, what is there to do?" She laid there and suddenly realized that she could call Ponyhead, and see what she was up to. She dialed Ponyhead's number and waited for her bestie to answer.

"Hey girl!"

"Hey, Ponyhead! Do you want to do something together? Tom isn't here, and Marco is off with Hekapoo again, and I don't think a girl has ever felt so bored in her life."

"Yeah, girl, I'd love to do that, but there's a new drama they are showing, and I don't want to miss the new episode."

"Oh."

"I'd totally hang out with you if it wasn't coming on soon."

"Yeah, I know. Okay, that's all I wanted."

"Okay, bye girl!"

"Bye~!"

Star sighed and fell backward on her mattress. Why was everyone so busy today? She laid there trying to come up with an idea of something to do when suddenly a portal opened inside of her room. She thought This is the end to my boredom, Marco has returned! She ran towards the portal, and shouted "Marco!" and almost slammed straight into Hekapoo.

"Oh, sorry, Hekapoo. I thought you were Marco..." she looked behind her, and saw he wasn't coming through the portal "Uh, where is Marco?"

"Star, that's why I am here."

Star suddenly felt anxious. What was Hekapoo going to tell her?

"So, Marco and I were dealing with other dimensions again, and this one portal opened up. It was different from other portals. I have never seen one like it before. Anyway, Marco and I headed to it to try to close it, but our scissors didn't work."

"What do you mean they didn't work?"

"I'm saying they couldn't close this portal. I thought that because I'd never seen anything like this before that maybe we shouldn't go near it, and perhaps we should observe it before doing anything else. Marco, however, decided we should deal with it right now, and he went into it."

"Oh, my dear idiot, Marco."

"Yeah, his move was kind of stupid."

"So, did you try going in after him?"

"Uh no. I'm not going in there."

"But Marco's life could be at stake. If he dies or something, you lose the guy who has been helping you all this time."

"That would be bad, but like I said that portal is way too dangerous to just rush into. Also, I was doing missions solo before I met him. I don't really need his help. I could always hire someone else to help me if I really needed it. I just came here to tell you that your squire probably won't be home on time, or may not be home at all."

Rage filled inside of Star "How can you just turn your back on Marco? Do you know how much he loves doing missions with you, and you just brush him off like he is nothing!? You don't even seem to care if he comes back alive!"

"Star! I said that portal is dangerous, and there is no way I'm going in there without observing it first! I hope that Marco comes back, but I'm not going in there right now!"

"So be it! I'll go in and get him back! At least I care enough to attempt to do that!"

"Star, it's too dangerous!"

"I don't care! Marco is my best friend, and I'm not letting him possibly die!"

"Star, are you sure about this decision?"

"Yes, I am."

"Very well, I'll take you to the portal, but I'm not doing anything beyond that."

"I expected nothing less."

They headed back into the portal that Hekapoo had come into her room from. They entered a dimension that was pretty close to looking like a desert. Star looked around and asked, "So, where is this strange portal?"

Hekapoo pointed towards the sky, and said "There."

Star looked up and saw what seemed like a black circle in the sky. No colors were in it, it didn't have anything resembling the other portals she had seen, and it was just black. She said, "Well, that definitely is not a normal portal."

"I told you so. Well, it's up to you on what you're doing. I'm just going to go now."

"Yeah, yeah." Star kept staring at the portal.

Eventually, she decided that it wouldn't do any good to just stare at it. She had to do something because Marco's life was possibly in danger. She took a deep breath, transformed into her butterfly form, and flew into the strange portal.

As she went through the portal it felt like she was in a vacuum or something. It was almost like there was no air, no sound, nothing. She was about to call out for Marco when suddenly she emerged into the other dimension. She stood there and tried to catch her breath. After her lungs had been filled up with air, she looked up to observe the dimension and was very shocked at what she found. She was on Earth.


	2. Chapter 2

Star stood there wondering what was going on. The portal didn't look like the normal Earth portal. She had been to Earth many times to know exactly what that portal should look like. She knew that something wasn't quite right here. It was doing no good to just think about it, she had to investigate. Marco had to be somewhere around here.

She walked down the street and looked to her right to see Echo Creek Academy. She kind of missed attending that school. All the fun her and Janna used to have there during detention. Anyway, Star doubted that Marco would be in there, and besides what person in their right mind decides that the first thing they should do is go to school when given the choice?

She continued down the street looking at everything. Despite the fact that this shouldn't be the Earth that she knew; it didn't look any different from it. She knew though that if Marco had gone missing in here, and had never returned that something had to be wrong. What could the problem be here though?

She walked along trying to come up with something that could cause a problem like this? She hadn't seen Ludo in forever, Mina hadn't been seen since the party, and Toffee was supposedly dead. Was she underestimating these people, or was there someone or something out there that was worse than them?

She had been thinking so hard that she didn't notice where she had been going. She stopped to take in her surroundings. She found herself standing outside of Marco's house. She was about to walk on thinking Marco wouldn't be there when she saw a boy in a red hoodie standing there in the backyard.

She felt extremely relieved. She thought it would be much harder to find Marco in this dimension, and yet there he was. Overcome with excitement, she ran towards him calling "Marco!"

He turned towards her, smiled and waved "Hey, Star!"

"Marco, I have been looking for you. When Hekapoo came with that message saying that you went to another dimension, and was possibly in danger, I freaked out!"

"Star, are you alright? I haven't been anywhere but here. I just saw you like an hour ago at school."

"Of course I'm alright! I know what Hekapoo said! She told me how there was this strange portal, and that you went into it to see what was here, and you never came back. Now, that I have found you we need to go back home, Marco. This Earth can't be right."

"How is Earth not right? I've lived here all my life, and there has never been any danger here save for Ludo every now and then. Like I told you, I'm completely fine, I just saw you at school, and I haven't been anywhere but here since."

Star stood there processing what he was saying. How could it be that Marco didn't remember anything with Hekapoo, and she hadn't seen him at the school so how was that possible either? Also, Ludo was still around? She felt extremely confused.

She sank to the ground and sat there. There had to be a reasonable explanation for all of this. Marco losing his memories, and there being two of her. Marco seeing his friend in distress sat down beside her "Are you sure you're okay, Star?"

"I'm just so confused. I came through a strange portal that definitely was not the normal Earth portal, and now that I have found you suddenly you don't remember anything, and there are people here that shouldn't be."

"What do you mean they shouldn't be?"

"Well, for one Ludo has been missing for quite a while. Why would he turn up here now?"

"Uh Star, you should know that. He's been trying to get your wand from you."

"No, he hasn't. Last I saw him was after we defeated Toffee, and I threw him into a portal so he could 'find himself'."

"Who's Toffee?"

Star's eyes widened, he didn't even remember Toffee? What explains a world that has some similarities, but things that haven't happened. She sat there and was like "It's almost like instead of a dimension...I'm in a world that is similar yet different, almost like an..." Her eyes widened more as she suddenly realized what had happened. She looked at Marco and said "I just realized what has happened. I haven't come to another dimension, this is an alternate universe."

He looked at her "Alternate universe? Are you sure you haven't lost it?"

"Marco, I know what has happened, and you don't have those memories. So either this world has stripped you of those, or else this is an alternate universe."

"Okay, let's say that is true. What are you going to do about it?"

"I have to find my world's Marco, and I think maybe you could help me."


	3. Chapter 3

Marco looked at Star, and said "I'm happy to help you find myself as weird as that sounds, but how am I supposed to help? He could be anywhere on Earth, and there isn't a sign that gives off his location."

"I'm aware of that, Marco. There has to be some way of finding him. There has to be something that is causing this. I will get to the bottom of this, and find my Marco. Also, your name needs to change because this is really confusing to me."

"Why do we need to change my name? Marco is a great name."

"It's just going to be weird referring to you as Marco when we find my Marco."

"I'm not changing my name. My name is Marco Diaz, and it's staying like that."

"Fine...I'll just call you Marco Jr."

"Star, that's not how names work...besides like I said my name is just Marco, Marco Diaz."

"Yeah, yeah, Marco Jr. So, with that out of the way, I must head to my room and strategize."

Star headed towards the Diaz household. "Star, where are you going?"

"I said that I'm going to my room."

"But..."

Mrs. Diaz opened the door, and said "Oh, hey Star, are you coming over to visit again? How nice."

"Visit? Why would I visit? I live here."

"Ohhhh, are you playing a game? Sounds like fun!"

Marco Jr. went "Hey Mom, I'm just going to pull Star to the side now, and talk with her privately."

Star stood there looking confused as Marco Jr. said "Star, I don't know what it's like in your universe, but in this one you don't live in my house. You live in another household."

"What!?"

"Yeah, I know hard to believe right...that people would live in separate households."

Star looked kind of sad, and Marco Jr. placed his hand on her shoulder "Star, I could take you over to your household, and I'm sure that Star could help us out with this."

Her eyes brightened at that "Yeah! Two of me will solve any problem!"

Marco Jr. thought about that and ended up muttering "Now, that I think about it two Stars could cause even more trouble than normal..."

It was too late, Star was pumped to meet herself, and find her world's Marco. "Let's go, Marco Jr."

Star drug him out of his household as he called from behind her "Wait, Star. I might have been to quick to suggest that. Maybe it would be better if we didn't do this..."

"Shush, Diaz, and point me to my house! I wonder what it looks like!"

He sighed "I should have thought this through before speaking, oh well...Star, it's that way." he pointed in a direction, and Star ran still dragging him along behind her.

As they ran, Marco Jr. gasped behind her saying "Star, could you please slow down? I know you're worried, but at this rate there's going to be two Marcos in danger of dying. I think I'm closer to it than he is."

"Oh, quit your whining, Marco Jr., you should be used to stuff like this by now."

"I'm used to your shenanigans, but I don't think we usually do this much running."

Star turned her head towards him with a scary look in her eyes "Marco Jr...I'd suggest you run like your life depends on it. If you so much as trip and fall...there will be dire consequences..."

His eyes widened, and he simply nodded. Star smiled as if nothing had happened and said "It's good to see you agree."

Soon they were about to reach a house when Marco Jr. gasped out "Stop."

"Oh, are we back to whining again? I told you there would be consequences."

"No...we're here. This is your house, well the Star of this universe's house."

"Why didn't you just say so!?" Star released his arm, and headed up to the door to her house. She knocked on the door, and awaited an answer. Eventually, the door opened to reveal Jackie "Oh, Star, you're back, and you brought Marco!"

"What do you mean I'm back? I'm not in there?"

"What do you mean you're not in here? Of course you're not in the house, you're right in front of me."

"Oh...right, right, of course. I was trying to play a joke. You know me."

"That was supposed to be a joke...Star, you're so weird sometimes yet pretty cool. So, did you two figure out your issue? I mean Marco seemed pretty stressed out earlier."

"You saw Marco...I mean uh...oh forget it! Jackie, I'm from another universe, and I came to find my world's Marco, and this Marco thought it'd be helpful to get help from the other me."

"Well, I've heard you say you were from another dimension, but not universe...oh well. I'm not sure I understand what you're saying though. Marco though was going on about another universe too though...so maybe there's something to your claim. I wish I could help you, but I don't know where they went, sorry."

"It's fine, Jackie. We'll find them somehow."

"I wish I could be more helpful to you, Star."

"You were very helpful, Jackie. At least I know my Marco is most likely okay now."

She walked away from Jackie's house. Marco Jr. came up to her, and placed his arm on her shoulder again "At least we tried, Star. Maybe there's another way to find them? Do you have any spells that would be helpful? I mean your wand is pretty useful for things."

"Ergh...yeah, it is...if I had it still."

"You don't have your wand?"

"It's a long story, Marco Jr."

"So, you can't perform magic? How are you supposed to save Marco without your wand?"

"It's not like I can't perform magic without my wand. It's just a little harder that way sometimes. I'm still mastering that."

"You can use magic without your wand? Why can't the other Star do that?"

"That's another long story...it's not important. She'll be able to do it too eventually. I mean she is me, and I'm pretty great."

"That's awesome that Star can perform magic without her wand though. I can imagine her face when I tell her that."

"Marco Jr., you're deviating from the main objective here. We're looking for my Marco, and now your world's Star."

"Yeah, I know. I'm just a little overwhelmed by the things that have yet to happen. This adventure is going to be awesome."

"Yeaaah, fun. The possibility of my friend dying...fun."

"Oh come on, Star. We can defeat anything. No one is going to die."

Star's face changed, and she looked at Marco Jr. in anger "Look, you don't know anything! Maybe things haven't happened here, but people can die, Marco Jr. Don't you tell me that we can defeat anything because sometimes we can't!"

He looked at her in shock "Is there something bad that is going to happen?"

"A lot of bad things happen! Does that really matter right now though?"

"I guess not, but now I'm a little anxious about the future here."

"Well, don't be. I'm here, so you know you survive."

"Are you sure about that? These are different universes."

"Nevermind. Let's find Star and Marco."

"Yeah, that would probably be for the best."


	4. Chapter 4

Star and Marco continued to walk along mostly in silence. After their fight had happened they weren't saying much to each other. That was mostly the fault of Star herself. Even though she knew that Marco Jr. wouldn't know about what happened in her universe, it still hurt when he thought everything should be fine, and that no one would ever die. She knew however that this partnership wouldn't work so well if there was no communication so she decided to say something.

"Look, I'm sorry about what I said earlier to you. I shouldn't have gotten angry at you for not knowing about my universe."

"No, it's fine, Star. It's somewhat my fault. I always figured with the way we defeat things together that nothing could ever stop us. It's thanks to you that I can see things differently now."

"I'm not sure if that's really a good thing though. You might underestimate your abilities now that I've done this."

"Star, it'll be fine."

"Will it though?"

"Yes, Star. You've got me, and if we find the others we'll have even more of us."

"Yeah, I guess so." She gave him a small smile. He returned the smile, and they continued on their search.

After a few moments, Marco Jr. asked her "Where do you think they would go?"

"I'm not sure. Where would you normally go?"

"I mean my room is a pretty good location."

"Yeah, but I doubt that them trying to save this world is going to lead them to your room."

"Okay, where would you go?"

"I mean my answer is probably about the same. Other than that, probably Janna's or Pony Head's."

"Ugh, do we have to go to those places? Janna creeps me out, and Pony Head is well Pony Head."

"You two will connect well someday."

"Yeah, Star, I don't think I want to do that. I'm fine not being best friends with either one."

"Oh, come on, Marco Jr. You can't have enough friends in the world."

"Star, I already gave you the reasons I would like to not do that. I'm not changing my mind."

"Yeah, you have always been stubborn."

"What's that supposed to mean?"

She smiled and said "Nothing~"

He narrowed his eyes at her and tried to think of something to say. Star looked around, and just when he was about to say something her eyes widened, and she began running somewhere. He watched her run off, and then called out "Star, wait! Oh great, this Star is just like the other Star." He began running after her.

Eventually, he caught up to her because she had stopped. Gasping for air, he yelled "Star, what is wrong with you? You always run off at the weirdest of times. You never say anything, you just go and be Star. Sometimes, a little warning would be nice."

"Yeah, yeah, Marco Jr." she responded staring at the sky.

"Don't 'yeah, yeah' me. Don't you realize how worried I get when you do that?"

"I understand, but like what is that? That wasn't there before was it?" She pointed at whatever she was looking at.

Marco Jr. turned around and looked at where she was pointing. His eyes widened and he said, "Yeah, I'm pretty sure that wasn't there before..."

"Wait, Marco Jr., something's coming out of it..."

 **A/N: I'm sorry. I meant to update this two weeks ago, but for one I couldn't come up with ideas, and also I was more focused on going to a convention. The week after I was recovering from that, but I managed to write a little bit of the story then my mind blocked me from anything else. After that, I basically just didn't feel like doing anything, so that's why it's a little later than I intended. Hopefully, I can get myself to do the next part without taking so long.**


	5. Chapter 5

"Star, we probably should run. We don't know what is going to come out."

"We can't leave without knowing anything. We have to at least see it before leaving. All our work of searching for an answer are gone if we don't know."

"Star, our safety is at risk here."

"Oh, come on, I've probably done more dangerous things than wait for something to come out."

"I know, Star, and that worries me because one day you're going to do that, and it might mean the end of you."

"Just one little peek."

"No, Star, we're going!" Marco Jr. grabbed her arm, and began running as she tried to stop him.

Star looked back in desperation, and just caught the smallest glimpse of what came out of the portal. It was someone dressed entirely in black. She was about to look away when suddenly they turned and their eyes connected with hers. She couldn't tell what their expression was because a mask was concealing their face. She turned back towards Marco Jr., and asked "Who was that?"

"Star, I didn't look, so I can't tell you anything."

"It was some person in black and a mask..."

"Sounds like a robber."

"Why would a robber come out of a portal? How would they come out of a portal?"

"Dimensional scissors?"

"Can dimensional scissors make portals like that? That one was almost similar to the one I came through."

"I know, Star, I saw it. I can't tell you what it is though."

"I wonder who could. Oh, maybe Janna. She knows all kinds of weird stuff."

"Star, we're not going to Janna's..."

"But we may need her to save your world, and find my world's Marco."

"Star, I'm sure anyone other than Janna could help us. How about Hekapoo?"

"I'm pretty sure she doesn't know anything. My world's Hekapoo was pretty clueless about what the portal I came through was."

"Janna creeps me out."

"She's a necessary evil, Marco Jr."

He took a deep breath, and sighed "Fine...and stop calling me that."

"Wonderful, and it's not happening."

They traveled along until they finally reached Janna's house. Star knocked on the door, and they waited for her to come. Marco Jr. fidgeted a little because he wasn't comfortable having to deal with Janna. She finally came to the door.

"Janna Banana!"

"Hey, Star and Marco."

"Hi, Janna..."

"So what do you guys need?"

Star went "So, I was sitting in my room totally bored. Marco had gone with Hekapoo, and well he's my squire so he should really be hanging out with me, but he runs off with Hekapoo. I don't even get that, what's so cool about her? So I'm laying there like completely and utterly bored. So I call up Pony Head, but she's busy watching one of her TV series again. I thought my boredom would kill me, you know? Janna, are you even paying attention?"

"Look Star, your story was getting boring. Please get to the point."

"Okay, so apparently Marco went with Hekapoo to close portals or whatever. There was this weird portal, and he went into it. Hekapoo retrieved me to get him. That portal led to this world, and there are other portals like it appearing around here. There was some strange person coming out of the one. I fear Marco might be in danger, and he's also with this world's version of me, so she could be in danger too."

"Okay, one of my books might have something about this. Come in." She held the door open for them and they entered her house. She led them to the door to her bedroom.

"Okay, wait here. My room is er...messy right now, and you guys...probably shouldn't come in. I'll find the book and bring it out to you."

She rushed into her room, and quickly shut the door before they could see anything.

They stood outside of her room waiting. "It seems we may finally get an answer about what is going on now."

"That would be great, and hopefully we get the answer fast because I don't really want to hang around here at Janna's any longer that we need to."

"Aw, what's wrong with Janna? She's not that bad of a person."

"I don't know. She just creeps me out."

"Why don't you get to know her, Marco Jr.?"

"Uh, I'm pretty sure I know her as well as I can. She's been in my life long before you came around, well this world's version of you...I guess."

"True, true, but that doesn't mean you really know her that well."

"I don't want to know her any better than I already do."

"Come on, Marco Jr." Star gently poked him with her elbow. He backed away, and said "No, Star, I don't want to know her." She continued to walk towards him until he was backed into Janna's door.

"I'm sure you could learn to like -" She was cut off as Janna's door opened and she went "Okay, so-" she stopped as Marco Jr. fell backwards into her room, and landed on the floor.

He began to sit up, and he rubbed his head. His eyes opened up, and he blinked to get rid of the blurriness. When his sight came back he was kind of shocked to notice the room that he was in. The walls were painted a light pink. Janna's bed was covered in pink bedsheets, and a pink comforter with flowers on it. There were tons of cute stuffed animals covering shelves in her room. The one thing that belonged in this room for the Janna he had previously known was a bookshelf filled with books about the occult, and it had a few darker decorations on it compared to all the other things she had. He glanced up at Janna who was blushing. She stood there and tried to compose herself. Eventually, she glared at him, and said "I said not to come into my room..."

"I didn't intentionally come in. You opened the door..."

"You shouldn't have been leaning on my door!"

"Well, originally I wasn't...but Star was like..."

"I don't care, get out of my room!"

Marco Jr. jumped up, and ran back into the hallway. Janna stood there, and ran her hand through her hair. Evenutally, calming down she said "So, there's not a lot about your problem. All my books are showing are that these are portals to alternate universes."

"Is there a way to like close them or something?"

"See, that's an issue. It doesn't really say."

"This is going to be bad. Even if we find my Marco and the other Star, that's not ensuring that the portals will go away if we leave."

"Star, you mentioned someone else was here."

"Yeah, another portal had opened, and Marco Jr. here pulled me away before I could catch much. I at least know the person is in dark clothing, and has a mask on. He said they sounded like a robber."

"Hmm. Maybe they know what's going on, or perhaps they are the cause."

"So I need to either question them or defeat them?"

"It might work for this. I don't know how strong they may be, so you might want to find the others before then."

"Right, thanks Janna."

"No problem, and don't either of you tell anyone about my room."

"We'd never do anything like that, right Marco Jr.?"

"Yeah..."

With that Janna escorted them to the door, and they left.

"So, we need to find them, and then go defeat this guy."

"Do we really need them? I mean your description makes it sound like there's not a lot to them."

"Marco Jr., if there's anything I have learned it's not to underestimate my opponent. It could result in worse than just portals being here. It could result in our deaths."

"But we have your magic and my martial arts."

"It might not be enough. We may need numbers to defeat them."

"Fine, Star, if that's what you think will work."

She was about to say something when they heard someone asked "Are you sure that will actually work..."

They turned to find themselves face-to-face with this person. They were dressed in a black trenchcoat, all black clothing, and a white mask with a smile and an F painted on it along with it looked like they had taken blood and painted it under the eye holes.

Star backed away and asked "Who are you?"

They felt like the smile on the mask could match the one underneath.

 **A/N: I was having issues trying to write this chapter. I have to thank Marco Strange for the idea about Janna's bedroom. They thought it would be funny to have that in. Anyway, I hope to be able to get the sixth chapter out soon. May you continue to enjoy this story.**


	6. Chapter 6

They both stood there wondering if the person would ever answer them. The person stood there silently staring at them when they finally said "Like I told you two before you're not worthy enough to know my name. The only thing you two need to know is that I will be the end of you."

"Before? The end of us? So you are here to destroy things?"

"Why else would someone like me be here? You think someone who looks like this is here to fight for peace? Ha! I'm here to kill as many as I can. After that, I'll bathe in their blood and increase my powers!"

"That's terrible! I can't let you do that!"

"Good, I love a fight. It'll be hopeless for you though. I'm so much stronger."

"Star, we can't fight him right now. We have to get the others."

"But Marco Jr., maybe we could injure him slightly to stop him from what he's doing."

"Star, it's pointless. Let's go."

"But..." Marco Jr. grabbed her arm, and they ran off while the person yelled "At least the boy is smart enough to know what to do." then to themselves "But I feel I will at least meet her again, she doesn't seem like one to give up easily."

When they got far enough away, Star went "Marco Jr., we could've stopped him!"

"Star, while it doesn't look like he has much in weapons or anything, I feel we should take our time before attempting to fight him. We need to get the others before we fight him."

"Fine. I wonder where they are."

"Yeah, it's getting kind of tiring always searching, but we've basically gone to the people we know that could help."

"True, what other options could there be?"

"I don't know. I'd suggest you could use a spell, but do you know anything that could find them?"

"Well, there is the spying spell."

"Spying spell? When did you learn that?"

"I've known it for a while though I know nothing about this timeline, or if this world's version of me has even attempted to do that spell. Anyway, doesn't matter right now."

"Right. You should tell me about it later when there are fewer worries."

"Actually, I don't think I should tell you anything I've really done. It could possibly affect the future, and cause terrible things to happen."

"That is a good point."

"Okay, I've never done this spell without my wand, so I don't know if it'll go right, but here goes!"

Marco Jr. watched as Star stood there and transformed into her butterfly form.

"Whoa! You can do that!?"

"Yeah, pretty cool, huh? Haaa, anyway, that spell!"

Star closed her eyes, and positioned her hands in front of her and began. "I summon the all-seeing eye to tear a hole into the sky. Reveal to me that which is hidden. Unveil to me what is forbidden."

Her eyes opened, and they both looked up. At first, the spell focused on them, and Star said: "No, not us, the other Star and Marco." The spell focused on multiple things before it focused somewhere they hadn't yet seen. It looked like the inside of a cave. At first, the spell didn't seem to be showing them, so Star was about ready to change its location when it finally focused on two people. It was the other Star and Marco.

Star smiled with tears in her eyes. "We found them, Marco Jr."

"Well, we have an idea of where they are. I don't really know of that cave, so we'll have to check any caves we see, but that does narrow it down."

Star was about to release the spell when the angle changed some to show that Marco and Star were both covered in a lot of blood. "Oh my god, they're hurt!"

"Well, now that I think about it, that guy did mention meeting us before. Maybe they fought him. Considering how they look maybe it was a good idea that we didn't fight him yet. Anyway, we need to get to them immediately in case those injuries are extremely severe."

Star nodded and returned to her normal form. She stumbled a little bit from the shock of the sight she had seen. She took a deep breath, and then looked over at Marco Jr. to see he looked kind of worried. "Uh Star, are you supposed to be doing that?"

"What are you talking about, Marco Jr.?"

He pointed at her, and she looked down to see that her body was slowly becoming transparent. She looked up in fear, and said: "I don't think so."


	7. Chapter 7

Marco Jr. said "Star, what should we do about that?"

"I've never had this happen before. I don't know what to do."

"As much as I hate it, maybe we should ask Janna."

"Well, since we're looking for the others, I'll just call her on our way."

"That might be for the best."

They began running as Star called Janna.

"Hey, Star."

"Hey, Janna. Something weird is going on. I used one of my spells to find the others, but like after I had done that Marco Jr. was concerned because my body is slowly becoming like see-through."

"Hmm, okay, let me see if I have something for this."

"Thank you, Janna."

The phone went silent for a few moments then Janna said "Okay, I think I found your issue. Apparently, if you stay in a world that isn't your original world you will have these issues."

"I've gone to many different places though, and this has never happened."

"Star, you have to realize that you are not just in another dimension. The previous times you have gone to other places they were still apart of your universe. Now, you are in a different universe, and the world is trying to remove you because you don't belong here."

"Oh, that sounds really bad."

"It is Star. So you need to find the other Marco fast, and leave this world before it removes you itself. And I don't mean to add more worries, but considering this is occurring to you, it is probably happening to him too. Before time wasn't probably of the essence, but now it is."

"Thank you for your help, Janna."

"No problem, and good luck, Star."

Star hung up the phone, and Marco Jr. asked: "So, what's happening?"

"Apparently, this world is trying to remove me because I don't belong here. It might be doing the same to my world's Marco. We have to find them fast, and defeat that person before we possibly disappear forever."

"Are you sure we can get that done in time?"

"Who knows? We just have to at least try."

"I don't like the uncertainty of this."

"Well, we have to deal with that. Anyway, let's find that cave."

"They could be anywhere. It's not the fastest way to be running around on foot looking for them."

"True, maybe my butterfly form would be faster."

"Are you sure? It seemed to drain some energy from you last time."

"With this time of the essence thing, it's a risk worth taking."

Star transformed again and reached out a hand to Marco Jr.

"In other circumstances, I might be really excited about flying like this."

"Maybe one day you can get your world's Star to take you."

"Yeah, that'd be a lot of fun." He took her hand.

They rose into the air, and she began searching for a cave.

They flew around for a bit not seeing anything yet. "Are you sure you don't know anything, Marco Jr.? I mean you do live here."

"Well, you lived here for some time too."

"Yeah, but I never went around all the areas that you might have."

"Hmm, well I can't think of any cave systems around here."

"Well, we'll just fly around for a bit until we find one."

As the words left Star's mouth, something suddenly went wrong. One minute she was in her butterfly form, and the next the form suddenly disappeared, and they began falling. "Staaaar! Turn it back on!"

"I can't! I don't even know why it turned off!"

They continued to plummet down towards a forest. They crashed through trees, bouncing off branches, and getting all scratched up. They kept going until they finally crashed right into the dirt. They both lay there stunned.

Eventually, the shock wore off, and they were able to at least sit up. Star rubbed the back of her head and said "Ow, that hurt. Maybe I should practice flying more before I do that again." She looked around "Where are we?"

"I don't know. A forest it seems."

"I doubt there's a cave around here."

"Oh, I don't know, Star... There can be caves anywhere."

"If you say so."

"Well, I mean there is one right there."

Star looked in the direction that Marco Jr. was pointing, and sure enough, there was a cave. "Huh, so there is." She began standing up, and about fell over. Marco Jr. rushed over and grabbed her. "Star, you're getting even more see-through. It seems to happen whenever you use your butterfly form. Maybe you should take a break from magic."

"But I need magic to defeat that guy."

"I think maybe if you weren't using magic you wouldn't be disappearing so fast. I think maybe your magic is using more energy than when you're not using it. I think the more that you use it the faster you'll go."

"Well, that guy isn't here right now, so I guess I could hold off on it. Anyway, let's see if they are in this cave."

They headed into the cool darkness. They headed down passageways. "This cave seems really big. It might be even harder to find them in here."

"Yeah, maybe-" he was cut off by someone screaming.

They both looked at each other and began running down passageways towards the sound. Eventually, they came a slight opening in the cave to see Marco laying on the ground semi-transparent with Star leaning beside him.


	8. Chapter 8

"Marco!" Star yelled rushing towards him. The other Star looked up and went defensive until she realized who it was.

"Oh, hello...you're me."

"Should you really be that surprised? I mean you're already dealing with another Marco."

"Yeah, but I don't think we expected you to appear as well."

"Nevermind that, is he alright?"

"He was doing fine for a while, and then he started fading...oh you're doing that too."

"I'm aware. By the way, who was screaming? That's the only reason we found you."

"It was him. I think you should already know the reason for that."

"Why should I know the reason? Is it because of all the injuries? I figure it must be painful, and really bad because of all the blood."

"No, it's apparently painful when he becomes more transparent. You should know that, right?"

"Uh no, the most I get is exhausted when I get closer to disappearing."

"Interesting. I wonder why there is a difference."

Marco Jr. cut in with "When did his transparency begin?"

"A few hours ago or something. We were sitting here recovering from our injuries when he felt a slight pain. Then a few minutes ago the pain became really bad for him."

"This Star seems to get more transparent when she uses magic...maybe there's some connection here?"

"Yeah, but we both know that you don't possess magic."

"Possibly, but we should keep our minds open to the possibilities."

"Very well, Marco. Oh, I think he's waking back up."

Marco's eyes slowly opened. He groaned slightly in pain, and tried to get up but was pushed back down. "Shhh, stay down Marco. No need to hurt yourself."

"But...Star...whoa there's two of you. I must have hit my head or something."

"Oh, silly Marco. This is the Star from your world."

"Star from...Ah! Star, why are you here?"

"Well, Hekapoo was worried when you came in here, so I came looking for you. There's some strange guy out there set on destroying things."

"Yeah, we met. Don't know who he is. He won't tell us his name. He said we're not worthy."

"I wonder how you earn his worth?"

"Is that really that important?"

"No, probably not. Anyway, we need to get you feeling a little bit better so we can kick his butt."

"I'm fine right now. I just had a little pain. It's gone."

"Are you sure about that, Marco?"

"Yes, I'm sure."

"Mmm, I don't buy it."

"I'm fine, Star!"

"Prove it."

Marco took a deep breath and attempted to stand. He wobbled some, and then promptly fell over. Star smiled in satisfaction. "I said you weren't fine."

"Should you be so happy with that victory? This place is in danger, and so are we."

"True. I'm just saying it's probably not wise to fight in that condition. That guy has taken a lot out of you anyway. Shouldn't we take a small break, at least?"

"There's no time for that, Star! We have to stop him as soon as possible."

"But Marco..."

"Considering what he wants, and what we're currently undergoing, this is the best decision."

"If you say so. I'm not sure I buy it."

"I wouldn't choose this option if we had the choice, but we don't have that right now. Anyway, we have the four of us, we pose some threat to him."

"Possibly. Alright, let's find this guy, and show him how we really fight!"

"Yeah." Marco weakly raised a fist in the air.

"Well, at least drink something. That might help."

He nodded.

After they were sure that Marco could stand they began their trek out of the cave to find the mysterious man. "So what is this person like?"

"Shouldn't you guys already know? I mean he talks about other's worth in comparison to him and such."

"Yeah, but we didn't fight him. We ran away before that. We just talked a little."

"Mmm, he's different. He fights with a machete of some sort. He also seems a little crazy, and almost like he enjoys inflicting pain on others."

"That doesn't seem that unusual in a person who wants to destroy things."

"Yeah, but for someone who wants to destroy, why would they revel in torturing someone?"

"I don't know."

They continued walking in hopes of finding him again. They figured that he shouldn't be that hard to find. Most villains seem to have a habit of showing themselves to everyone when they plan on something so big. Yet, they couldn't really seem to place him. The town was pretty much bare, but for someone so out of place in this world, it was hard to find him. Apparently, in his case, it wasn't hard to find them.

They were walking when suddenly they heard a sound. They spun around to see him standing there. "Oh, hello again. I see you've found your friends."

Star went "Yeah, we did. We're going to stop you from this plan you have."

"Oh, you think that you can do that? It might be fun to have someone who could pose a challenge to me again. I look forward to crushing you."

He drew his machete, and so, in turn, Marco drew his sword. They ran towards each other and began dueling. Marco Jr. and the Stars watched as he deflected Marco's strikes.

"Maybe, we should help him out. That guy should be plenty distracted that we should be able to get a hit on him."

Star pulled out her wand and fired off a narwhal blast towards him. Hearing her call out her spell, he spun around and jumped out of the way of it. Marco rushed in to try to get a strike on him. As he was doing that, the other Star transformed into her butterfly form and tried to shoot spells at him. He continued to dodge all strikes made at him. Star grew frustrated making her spells more reckless. Marco Jr. rushed forward trying to take him out with his martial arts.

As they were fighting him, Star's magic began to waver so she was forced back to her normal form. This change affected Marco. He tried to fight the pain, but it made him just a second too slow as the man struck him across the chest. Blood sprayed out of Marco covering his attacker. The man smiled beneath his mask, but in this one moment of distraction, Marco managed to muster enough strength to slice him across his arm.

The man jumped back holding his arm and looked at Marco. "You are one of the first to ever draw blood from me. I am the one who tortures, the one who strikes and eventually kills. For you to get me, you are most definitely worthy. Very well then, boy. Allow me to show you who I am."

The man stood up, and they watched as Marco's blood was absorbed into his skin. The trenchcoat he was wearing turned into a red cloak. A red light began to emit from his hands. After everything was said and done, he looked towards all of them, bowed and stated "Hello, I find you to be worthy opponents, and so I shall take this fight more seriously. I am a blood mage, and my name is Lorenzo Malfecto, but I commonly go by the name of Fang. Call me what you will though you won't probably last long to do so."


	9. Chapter 9

**A/N: Someone asked during the last chapter if being a blood mage is similar to blood bending. I knew nothing of this concept and looked it up. For clarification, in my opinion, Fang's magic is not similar to that of blood bending. He just absorbs any blood that comes out of someone when they are wounded, and then his magic comes out red, and sometimes it can take different shapes and such.**

They stood there staring at this man clad in red and black. None of them had ever dealt with a person like this. They each tried to think of a way to deal with this person. Fang seeing that they weren't doing anything other than trying to think of how to beat him laughed: "Oh, are you second-guessing yourselves now? Have you realized that you can't beat me!?"

Star looked at him in determination "There's no way that we can't beat you!"

"Then just try, little girl."

Star lifted her wand and fired off another narwhal blast towards him. He summoned a sphere of red and blasted it into her spell. Star continued trying to hit him with narwhal blasts, but each one was destroyed before it reached him.

While that was going on, the other Star had headed over to Marco to check on him. He had his hand clutched against his chest where Fang had struck him. Star grabbed his hand and pulled it away to check the damage. "Marco...you're not bleeding?"

"You say that like it's a bad thing, Star..."

"I didn't mean it like that. I'm just saying that with this kind of wound, I would figure you'd be bleeding a lot."

"Despite it not bleeding, it still hurts a lot."

"Well, yeah, you got struck across the chest. It looks really deep too. I need to find something to wrap that area in."

"Couldn't you just cast a spell to heal me?"

"Marco, casting magic in this dimension is harmful to the both of us. I think you can see it right now. If I cast anymore we'll either fade or get killed by that guy before we fade."

"One more spell couldn't hurt that bad, could it?"

"I can't be sure, Marco. Right now, let's leave it to them."

Star looked around for something to wrap around Marco's wound, but couldn't come up with anything. She looked at his hoodie which was already slightly destroyed from Fang's attack. She looked at Marco, and said: "Sorry, Marco, but it's already in bad condition."

"What is..." his voice trailed off, and he stared at her shocked as she ripped his hoodie apart. "STAR!"

"Like I said Marco, it's already destroyed. Besides you have a lot more of these."

"But...that one was my favorite..."

"How can you have a favorite hoodie out of a bunch of similar hoodies? You're so silly, Marco."

He went quiet and looked away from the murder of his hoodie.

Eventually, she got enough fabric and began wrapping it around his chest until the wound was completely covered. "There, now you're all patched up."

"Yeah...thanks."

They turned back to the battle at hand.

Star was still trying to defeat Fang with her spells while Marco Jr. would run in and attempt various karate moves, but it was to no avail.

"I thought you would put up more of a challenge than this, but maybe I was wrong. You're so weak compared to me."

"You say that, but we will find a way to defeat you."

"Ha! You're like maggots, you can't do anything."

"We're willing to try though."

"Yeah, but it'll get you nowhere. You'll just wear yourselves out, and I will triumph."

"Or you'll wear yourself out first, I mean it looks like you might be running low on your magic, or else something is wrong with your cloak."

Fang looked down at his outfit which was slowly fading back to its original color. "You think a little less magic will stop me? I can easily slice one of you open, and replenish. Considering how weak you are, I could just cut you all apart without using it too."

"Just try it, mask boy."

"Mask boy? That's the best insult you can come up with?" Fang laughed

As he was laughing, Marco Jr. ran up and kicked him right in the stomach. This move caused Fang to let out a sound, and his eyes filled with rage.

"You think a move like this will stop me, boy? I will destroy you." He drew his machete and sliced it across Marco Jr. This time Fang had driven the machete a little deeper than he had on the other Marco.

This caused Marco Jr. to fall onto the ground, and Star ran over to him. "Marco!"

"Star...stop him."

"No, I need to stop you from bleeding out."

"Don't worry about me..."

"But you're my best friend."

Fang watched this all with rage. "Why do you care about him so much? What's so great about him!?"

"Marco's my best friend!"

"Friend? Ha. That's laughable, he'll just be like Luke. He'll be there, and you'll fall for him or something, and then someone like me or someone else comes along and takes them away from you."

"Who's Luke? Was he like your best friend?"

"Luke was everything to me, and then they came along and they killed him."

"I'm sorry for your loss."

"I don't want your pity! I want your lives, your blood so that I can get stronger, and destroy them and everyone else. This world is a terrible place that doesn't deserve to exist, so I will travel to every single dimension, universe until every last bit of life is destroyed. No one deserves to live when Luke can't live here with me."

"I doubt that this Luke would want you to do that for him."

"Don't speak of his name so carelessly! Forget this conversation, I will now kill all of you."

His hand began glowing to absorb the blood from Marco Jr. The other Star saw this, and suddenly went "We have to stop him from absorbing blood! He's more powerful with his magic! There has to be something we can do!"

"Well, blood has water in it or something, is there a spell that you could use to evaporate it or something?"

"Evaporate blood? How about some kind of spell with fire?"

"Yeah, that should do it. You should tell the other Star which spell to use."

"No, I'll do it this time, she needs to worry about her Marco."

"Are you sure? We might fade or something."

"I'm okay with it if you are."

"Well, I mean I don't really want to go this way, but hey we'll save the world or something, right?"

"I guess so. Very well then, here goes nothing."

Star thrust one of her hands forward, and merely said: "Star, Marco, shield yourselves."

Fang looked at her, "You think you can stop me? Come on, I can stop any spell you aim at me."

"Who said I was aiming this at you?" She asked then shouted "Thermonuclear butterfly blast!"

Butterflies and fire filled the air above them. The blood from Marco Jr. began to boil from the heat.

Fang looked at the blood boiling away in shock. "No...no...no!" he screamed.

He took his machete and ran towards Star to strike her, but Marco was faster and struck Fang across the chest with his sword.

Fang fell to the ground with another cry. He laid there and looked at them. "How could you? No one has ever defeated me...especially not some teenagers!"

"I guess we're just good."

"Good? You? You just prevented the world from being erased from its endless suffering. Is that really good? Will they praise you for this?"

"Of course they will, no one wants to die. Even if there is suffering in the world, there is good stuff too, and we all live to see the good things. There was good in your life too, wasn't there, when Luke was around?"

The rage faded from Fang's eyes "Luke...what have I done? If you were here, you wouldn't love this...would you? I've failed you."

"Have you really failed him? I mean your actions might have been wrong, but they were to show your love for him...weren't they?"

"I guess so... I don't know what to do now. I mean if I die, that's that. If I survive though, what do I do from here? I still can't stand a life without him, but the only people who really deserve death isn't the whole world, it's only the ones that took him from me."

"Maybe you should just try to live from day to day. Take each day at a time until you can come to terms with his death. After that, you can finally move on, and live life the way you did before he was here."

"But before he was here, I just killed. When he arrived, I took a break because he somehow calmed the voices in my head. Now, he's gone, and I want to do this again."

"Wasn't there a time when you didn't do what the voices said?"

"There was, but it was painful to try to not listen."

"Why not try talking to someone about it, and maybe they'll help you."

"You don't understand, girl, in my world they are hunting me. They want me locked up or dead. For me to go to someone, and tell them these thoughts will only end in my execution. There's nothing for me now."

"There has to be something you can do!"

Marco put a hand on Star's shoulder "Star, he is kind of right. After all he did, that's what the world will do to him. They don't just get out of what they've done. He'll be locked up, or he'll die. That's all that awaits him if he seeks the help he needs. Other than that, he'll live on the run."

"But is that really fair?"

Fang smiled sadly, "Of course, it's fair. For all the lives I've taken, they should be allowed to take mine just as many times. Of course, they can't kill me over and over. They can only do it once, so they'll probably let me rot in prison to await that day."

"What do you want though? You speak of the things they'll do, but what do you want? I know you want a life with Luke, but you can't have it in your world."

"I want..."

A thought crossed Star's mind, and she cut him off. "I thought of something! There could be a way for you to get Luke back."

"Have you gone nuts?"

"You came here somehow, you could go to a universe where he is alive."

"They'll just kill him again."

"There has to be a world where it never happened. I mean it's small here, but I never lived with Marco here, so I figure something like that could be stopped. So how about it? Find a world where he lives, and be happy."

"Me? You think I deserve happiness? I've done so much wrong..."

"Then make it right in that world somehow."

"You...are one of the kindest people I've met... Unfortunately, even if I wanted to do that, I'm kind of bleeding here, and I think I'm about to die soon."

"One of us could cast a healing spell."

He laughed, "You guys are so weird...pitying a murderer like me. Thanks..."

"No problem, now how about that healing spell?"

He looked up at Star and said "As much as I would appreciate that... I know that in other worlds, there are other versions of me. I don't want to steal that life from those other versions. I will die like I'm fated to."

"But we were getting somewhere with you!"

"Maybe, but I know better than to mess with other worlds. Besides look at you and your Marco, you don't belong here, and the world is showing it. I will die anyway, so let me die now."

"Fang..."

"Let me die."

"That's just so wrong..."

"It's not wrong. Everyone has to die. So farewell, you should get back before you join me."

"But..."

"Star, he's right. We've survived this long, but it won't last forever. We have to go."

"Very well, I hope you find Luke on the other side, Fang."

"I hope so too."

"Farewell, Marco Jr. and me."

"Goodbye, guys."

Star and Marco turned away and began walking back towards the portal they came from when Marco said "Oh, hold on. I have to tell the other version of me something, just wait here."

He ran back and pulled Marco Jr. off to the side. "Who do you have a crush on?"

"W...what?"

"It's a simple question."

"I mean I guess...Jackie is kind of..."

"I want you to think real hard these days about that question before you get in a relationship with anyone. If you do like I did, you may be unhappy with how things have turned out. So if the opportunity to date Jackie comes up, think hard before you decide to be with her because you might find you've been hiding something from yourself this whole time."

"I'm not sure I understand."

"You will, one way or another. Good luck."

Marco ran back to Star, and they headed off. Eventually, they reached the portal they entered from. "Well, here we are, shall we do this?"

"Yes. Let's go."

They walked through the portal, black and suffocating as it was, and emerged onto the other side. Hekapoo stood there and watched them enter. "Marco, you have got to be really stupid or really brave for whatever you did."

"I think both might work." he laughed

"Well, whatever you did, it worked. Just try not to run off like that again without thinking about the consequences."

"I'll try."

"Well, this mission is over, I think you both should head home and get some rest. You look like you need it." She headed off.

Marco looked at Star and smiled. He pulled out his scissors, and they headed back to Mewni. Once they entered into Star's room, Star went "So, now what?"

"Well, I don't know about you...but I'm getting some sleep. I'm exhausted."

"You're so boring. Where's the old Marco who used to be fun, and we could do so much before you ever got that way."

"He went to another universe and had to fight for his life. You were there."

"Ah, that wasn't the worse fight we've had."

"Star, you're crazy. Anyway, I'm going to sleep."

"Fine, you weakling."

"Shut it." he headed out of her room.

Star just shook her head and crashed onto her bed. She didn't know how exhausted she was too because before she knew it, she passed out within minutes.

 **A/N2: Sorry, this took longer than expected. I've been a little busy and putting this off. Now it's finally done. I think I mentioned it in the first chapter, but this was slightly based off a dream I had. I tried to draw it out a little more than my dream did. I think I did okay. A lot of people liked this story, and I was surprised by that. Thank you for reading this. I hope to please you as much in whatever I write next.**


End file.
